dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaud Nine
Klaud Nine is an Exorcist General of the Black Order. Klaud is the only female Exorcist General. Appearance Klaud Nine is a female of average height with a slim, fit physique. She has blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes. Her Exorcist uniform consists of tight black pants worn under a skin-tight, sleeveless top that has tails on either side of her legs, all trimmed in gold. She wears thick gauntlets on her arms that almost reach her shoulders, as well as several belts that bear pouches along the back. One half of her face is covered by hair, and the other side has burn scars (although in both the second and fourth opening themes and in one scene of the anime, the burn scars do not appear as visible as it does in the manga, appearing as slightly lighter in skin tone on her face). Personality She seems to be a gentle woman, as she is seen weeping for her deceased team. She also seems very friendly and calm. History Prior to becoming an exorcist of the Black Order, Klaud was a beast master in a circus. Synopsis Edo arc After her Exorcist team (consisting of Tina Spark, Gwen Frere, and Sol Galen) is eliminated by Tyki Mikk, Klaud returns to the Black Order HQ in order to meet with the other Generals. She is then seen paying her respects to members of her unit alongside fellow General Winters SokaroD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 63. Zokalo however, felt more happy to berate his former unit members. Attack on Headquarters Arc Later, she is seen drinking wine with fellow General Cross MarianD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 137. Though she asks him why he chose her as a drinking partner, she does not seem entirely unwilling. She does, however, shoot down Marian's advances rather coldly. When the Noah, Lulu Bell, attacks the headquarters, she teams up with Cross, Zokalo, Tiedoll, and Allen Walker to mount a counterattackD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 141. Comically, she tells Cross to do some work, he says he hates work, so she asks him if he wants to get whipped to which he replies, "Not a bad idea". Phantom Thief G Arc After Timothy Hearst joined the Black Order he became Klaud's apprenticeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184. Third Exorcists Arc Currently, Klaud is in Greece with her new team consisting of Lenalee Lee, Koushi and Timothy Hearst, facing off against Lulu Bell in the form of a dragonD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. After Koushi went mad from the effects of Alma Karma, her status is currently unknownD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195. Powers and Abilities Animal Trainer: Formerly a member of a circus, Klaud is an expert animal trainer, something reflected in her Anti-Akuma Weapon, Lau Jimin, which is a sentient animal that obeys her commands. She carries a whip into battle with her and seems to use it while giving Lau Jimin commands, though whether it has any actual effect or is simply a remnant of her days in the circus is unknown. Innocence Lau Jimin (ラウ・シーミン): Klaud's Innocence is a little monkey that rides on her shoulder. This parasitic type Innocence, called Lau Jimin (or Lau Shimin), is the first sentient, animalistic Innocence shown in the series. When activated, the monkey transforms into a monstrous simian that attacks with balls of energy that form at its fistsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143. Klaud doesn't display this ability until the assault on headquarters by Lulu Bell. In this form, Lau Jimin shows incredible strength, speed, and agility, capable of leaping incredible distances with the greatest of ease. * Long Range Mode : Destruction Shell Lau Gunz (破甲砲 "ラウ・ガンズ"D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 53 Yabu kabuto-hō "rau ganzu", lit. translation "Artillery Shell Fracture "Lau Guns""): Lau Jimin, upon receiving Klaud's command, splits from the top of its head down to its groin, an explosive mass of energy building up in the center of this split and firing to deal devastating damageD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 144. Trivia References Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Female